User blog:MrDegrassi/Washington High 8-28-2012 Update
Washington High's Airdate has been set for October 1, 2012 In 2006 in Los Angeles, California A man and women named Mike Washington and his wife Pheobe Washington decided to buy out an area of land to build their own school together. After years of construction and paying the construction workers they decided to open the school in 2010. Thier first child Michelle is starting her third year as a teacher at Washington High, their second child Jillian is starting her Junior year at Washington High, thier third child Luke is starting his sophomore year at Washington High, and the youngest child Vanessa is starting her freshmen year at Washington High for the 2012-2013 school year. Main Cast Juniors *Glenn McQueen as Brad Baker, A loud jock who is a bully *Nicola Peltz as Lizzie Michelle, A quiet girl who is confused about her sexuality *Keke Palmer as Jillian Washington, The strait shooter with a type-A and HBIC personality *Maestro Harrell as Trey Williams, A nervous guy who doesn't understand girls *Justin Bieber as Tracy Cleveland, A male-to-female transgender (Part 2) Sophomores *Sean Michael Cunningham as Teal Edwards, a sensitve artist *Brenda Song as January Moreno, a girl who wants everyone to like her *Victoria Justice as Veronica Staplen, a musican with an attitude *Nick Nervies as Michael Washington II, a guy who wants to keep up with his family *Ariana Grande as Lacey Roberta, A Bad Girl who wants to be in control (Part 2) *Paul Butcher as Max Stone, a smooth talker who takes advantage of girls (Part 2) Freshmen *Reed Alexander as Brandon Baker, A metrosexual that's ignored by his brother *Sasha Pieterse as Portia Jaocbs, a pretty face who loves drama *Lia Marie Johnson Holly Morgan, a fun and flirty girl *Josh Hutcherson as Vince Spencer, a funny sarcastic guy who is dating Taylor Wills *Mandela Van Peebles as Nate Tyler, an energetic guy who is always up to party *Zendaya Coleman as Vanessa Washington, A girl who skipped a grade that lacks social skills *Cymphonic Miller as Taylor Wills, a fun to be around girl who is dating Vince Spencer Teachers *Damon Wayans as Michael Washington, The friendly Principal *Lisa Kudrov as Pheobe Washington, The caring Guidance Counselor *Zoe Saldana as Michelle Washington, The uptight and strict english teacher *Mike Vogal as Chase Martin, The swim teacher, yoga teacher, and football coach *Alice Eve as Paris Rose, The fumbling social studies and art teacher *Justin Timberlake as Matt Nathaniel, The eccentric Science teacher *Usher as Jack Rame, the easy going math and music teacher that wants all the students to succeed Recurring Cast Juniors *Jessica Tyler as Lindsey Summers, a music-virtuosso that is Jillian's bff *Beau Mirchoff as Drew Mason, a football player that wants to fit in Sophomores *Dylan O'Brien as Lazer Xavier, a rich kid who throws the best parties *Nathan McLeod as Phillip Daniels, an openly bisexual singer/songwriter (Part 2) Freshmen *Nathan Kress as Matthew Johnson, a nerd that wants a girlfriend *Bella Thorne as Cassandra Samantha, an outsider who has never had friends before *Parker McKenna Posey as Winter Wanson, a bubbly girl who wants to be popular (Part 2) Other Adults *TBA Wiki link http://washingtonhighfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Washington_High_Wiki By the way, the music video will air after the Degrassi Panthers High Fanfiction finale on September 11th. 2012. (just a coincidence on the date btw) Category:Blog posts